


The Best Laid Plans

by hirikosaunders



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game leads to something else. Something that will change Wammy's House and ultimately the battle between L and Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Play a Game

"Mels we have to go." Matt held the flyer in his face even though Mello tried to brush past him.

"I am not into games like you, Matty, sorry. You'll have more fun by yourself." Besides there was a test he had to beat Near on and he needed to give it his full attention.

"Please, Mels. You know I hardly ever ask for you to do shit with me." And there were those eyes that Mello couldn't resist. "Besides it's an excuse to sneak out, and it's at a cemetery. How cool is that?"

"Fine, but we're coming back early."

Matt nodded, but didn't look happy.

The day passed quickly and pretty soon they found them at the place at about sundown. "So it's like laser tag or something?"

"Something like that. Come on." Matt took his hand and led him up to the building.

Once they were inside a boy who was about the same age as them greeted everyone. "First we will go over the rules, then set up teams. There are no lights in play area so you will be moving in the dark. Each team member will receive a 'light gun' and a belt that is equipped with a sensor. Once you are considered 'out' you return to the main area. Your objective is to reach the end of the designated path, however, all players who have been taken out of the game will now have a new function. They will be able to tag a player, thereby removing them from play. A tagged player is simply to remain put. You are not allowed to move until one of the workers comes and brings you back. If tagged you will not go back into the path and will instead wait for the winning team to be declared. Once a member of a team makes it to the end those who have been sent back out into the field will come back here. While the winning team will indeed take home the big prize those who have the most of their team survive will earn points that will be worth prizes for each member of the team. What this means is that while the goal is to reach the end you also get something for surviving." Another, slightly older teen, went around giving each person their kit. "Once everyone is ready please proceed to the entrance. It is big enough to handle more than one person, but not big enough to handle everyone, which means there will be people who get a head start, but that doesn't mean they will maintain it." He grinned slightly. "Good luck everyone."

"Wow, this is pretty intense." Mello said as he started over to wait with the others. He was already thinking of ways to get an advantage right off the start.

"I know, right? And it only happens once a year usually. It's a big deal." Matt was focusing on everyone around him.

The boy who greeted them spoke up again. "Please note the color of the strip on each of your guns. The color represents your team. You will be given five minutes to discuss strategy before the game begins."

A couple of people headed over to Mello and Matt. Sure enough Matt and Mello were on the same team. He wondered what would have happened if they hadn't, but he supposed it didn't matter. There was one girl on their team who seemed to have a good head on her shoulder, one guy who seemed a complete jerk, and waste of space, and a guy who seemed as quiet as Matt normally was. He'd probably been dragged here and didn't end up on the same team as whoever it was that brought him here.

Five minutes passed quickly. "Everyone. It's time." The sound of a clock ticking took over the place. "Your queue is when the clock strikes exactly on the hour."

Mello was still working on a plan. He supposed no one would expect him to just charge them. When the loud bong sounded everyone moved. Of course, it was mostly to block the doorway. Fuck this. He grabbed Matt's arm, barely giving a signal to his other teammates, as he went to the floor. Of course, if he wasn't careful he'd get trampled, but it seemed the idea was a good one as he and Matt made it into the pathway.

"Nice one." Matt was on guard. "Let's get going. We want to get people out of play, but if the taggers come in too soon we'll have way too much to deal with."

"Then don't shoot unless you have to at first." He said not turning to look at his friend as he moved. He went slowly waiting for his eyes to adjust.

After that things moved pretty quickly. The jam at the doorway eventually worked itself out and he could hear quite a few steps coming after them. He knew their lead wouldn't last long so they would have to make the best of it. They couldn't talk, it would give what they were doing away, and yet with it being so dark it was hard to give signals. He did his best though and pretty soon they had a system. He was trying to keep track of Matt, but wasn't paying that much attention to his other teammates. He didn't care about points. He cared about winning.

He didn't know how long the pathway was, but he was reassured as he saw Matt moving quickly. So far they had avoided anyone going after them, but it was only a matter of time before the head start they had didn't mean much.

The footsteps of all the people echoed against the walls. And then he heard the first person get taken out. Shit, not much time now. He was running, going all out since he knew he had no time to waste. He saw Matt out of the corner of his eye and grabbed his friend's hand rushing for what had to be the exit. He was almost there when he saw someone raise their gun aiming at Matt. "Fuck no!" He screamed as he got the other boy out of the way and took the shot. "Fuck." He muttered.

"It's okay, Mels." Matt grinned. "I got this." And he took off.

He was moping as he made his way back to the entrance. He had wanted to be the one to take this. He was almost there too.

When he entered the room he was momentarily blinded by the bright light. He had expected to find the others here, but there wasn't anyone. Weird. "Hey, wasn't I supposed to come back here?"

"Of course you were, Mels." Matt come out from another doorway wearing a smirk.

"Then where is everyone else?" He was actually starting to get a bit nervous. Something was very wrong here.

"They've already gone home. Don't even remember coming here." He said shaking his head as he made his way over to Mello.

"But what about the game?"

"Oh, it's served its purpose quite well." Matt grinned standing right in front of him.

"What are you talking about, Matty? Is it over?"

"For this year, yes." Another smirk which seemed very wrong on the other boy's face. "Little L thought he could stop us. He's been away so long he doesn't know how close we've gotten."

"What?"

"He met us once, when he was very young. Such a clever one, little L. He thought keeping all the other clever ones hidden away would save them."

"Matty, what the fuck are you talking about?" Even knowing this was Matt right in front of him he was finding it hard to believe.

"Sshhhh." Matt put a finger to his lips. "I think it's best to show you." And suddenly he was flat against the wall the other boy holding his wrists up over his head.

"How in the hell did you get so strong?" Mello struggled, but his friend's grip was like iron.

"I've always been this strong. I'm just good at hiding it. I hide a lot of things." Another smirk and Mello realized that the goggles were gone. The other boy's eyes were so bright. Too fucking bright to be normal.

"You need to fucking answer me right now, because you are creeping me the fuck out."

"Such language, Mihael. Tsk, tsk." And Matt leaned forward planting a kiss to his neck before a pinprick pain.

Mello didn't say anything trying to reserve his energy to struggle. It was futile of course and he could feel himself getting weaker.

"But you could go out into the sun. You can't be..."

"Shhhh, shhhhhhhh." He was so weak he could barely open his eyes, but he knew the voice was coming from slightly above him. "You'll understand soon. Drink."

He tried to fight it, if only because being stubborn was all he had at this point, but once he tasted it he couldn't resist. He realized, vaguely, that Matt had let him go, but that didn't matter as he continued to drink.

"Yes." And then suddenly it was taken away from him. He moaned reaching for it.

"No, that's enough for now." And he was lifted up. "You do understand now, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Good. And who is next?" Matt was playing with his hair watching him.

"Near." He licked his lips relishing how the other boy's blood would taste.

A laugh echoed throughout the building.


	2. Sharp as Steel, Red as Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello doesn't feel that different, at least until he's face to face with Near again.

Mello had seen things so clearly after he'd been turned, especially with the thirst. Matt had taken him to feed immediately. "We have one rule, Mels. We don't kill. Things can get too messy that way. We can control their thoughts and simply wipe it from their mind. Everything will be so vague they'll convince themselves nothing happened, or that they just had a fun night out." After they'd returned to the cemetery and Matt had introduced him to the others. There were at least three boys that ranged in age from 12-17, and two girls who were about 16. "I only make vampires out of other teens. An adult would try to control things and just screw it up." Matt explained that the others usually stayed around the cemetery and they kept their eyes open for others to turn, but they were ordered to always wait for him. "Only I say who and only I say when." It had been a boy that Matt called Kaleb who L had run into. "Kaleb noticed him and we watched him for a few nights, He was too young then though. I won't change anyone under 12." How L had not only known what vampires were, but pegged the other boy Mello wasn't sure, but it made sense to him, especially after talking to the man. He hadn't believed L was looking for someone to replace him, so maybe he had been trying to protect those who ended up in the orphanage after all. He couldn't explain what made him think L didn't want a successor, and the next day he'd pushed that away as he continued to try and best Near.

"The myths are mostly rubbish." Matt continued. "We can go out in sunlight, though it does make us weaker. We can't turn into bats or wolves or anything of the sort. We, of course, do need blood. You won't age anymore, but honestly I've not met a vampire over a thousand years old so I don't think we're immortal." Matt had been around for about 500 years, and most of his group were 150 to 200 years old. "We can read minds, you know surface thoughts mostly, but with age you can get deeper into someone's mind. We can also sense emotions, mostly to make it easier to get close to someone we've decided is our prey. Our eyes are our biggest giveaway. You'll need to figure out a way to deal with that when we go back to Wammy's."

"Back to Near." Mello said licking his lips.

"Yes." He smirked.

It was only a few hours later in the darkness of the room they shared that Matt had kissed him softly. "Don't tell the others, but you're my favorite. I'm going to grant you a very special boon." He said playing with a strand of Mello's hair.

"What?" He watched Matt as he spoke unconsciously leaning into the touch as the other boy ran his fingers into his hair.

"You will be the one making Near a vampire." He had said placing a quick kiss on Mello's lips as he went back to his own bed. They had been lucky that the younger boy, who shared the room, hadn't been there to hear.

Now, though, with Roger droning on about how he should control himself and why did he need to be so emotional and volatile, it all felt so unreal. He was still him and if he didn't concentrate it was only his own thoughts he heard. It was like none of it had happened and he'd somehow been having some weird waking dream. And his hate of Near was still so close to the surface, even though he remembered other, more complex, emotions when he thought about the boy.

"Are you listening, Mello?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then would it be so difficult for you to take my words to heart?" Roger stared at him intently. It seemed like the older man figured he could intimidate Mello into doing things how he wanted.

"I'll try." There that should appease him.

Roger sighed. Seems like the older man didn't believe him. Oh well it didn't matter to him.

"Can I go now? I have a project due." Roger nodded and he rushed out of the office.

Why did Roger single him out anyway? It was annoying and frustrating like everything that fucking went wrong was his fault and if he would just 'play nice' everything would be fine. Well fuck that shit. His anger level wasn't great when he heard the soft voice behind him.

"You are always here at this time of day, Mello."

He was so not in the fucking mood for this. "I don't have time for you, Near." And yet there was that undefinable feeling when he thought of the boy. Suddenly the thirst came back with a vengeance. It didn't make any sense he and Matt had gone out the night before and the there hadn't been enough time for him to feel it this strongly. What was wrong with him?

"You look ill." Near said watching him closely as he twirled a strand of his hair.

"I think you might be right. I'm going to go lay down."

"You agreed with me." He doubted anyone else could have picked up on the tone of disbelief in the younger boy's voice.

He shook his head. He couldn't deal with this so he stormed past Near and headed back to his room. Of course once he got there he couldn't do anything but pace. Anytime someone passed the room he smelled blood so strongly that he doubled over as he forced himself not to move. Matt had warned him that they should avoid feeding off of anyone at Wammy's, at least until they were ready to move on.

He'd asked where they were going to, but his Sire simply had smiled and left the room.

He'd sensed someone in the room, but hadn't bothered to look up when he heard the familiar, soft voice. "Are you alright? Should I get someone?"

Dammit. "No, Near. I'm fine. Just leave." He managed to grit out through clenched teeth.

"I can help."

"Fuck off, Near, I mean it." Just go away he thought to himself.

"You have been acting strangely for the past few days." What he needed even less than Near being here right now was the younger boy actually figuring it all out before he was ready.

"I'm just not feeling well and you are making it worse. Just go the fuck away and I'll feel much better." He tried to make his tone as nasty as possible, but it was hard to concentate when all he could focus on was the younger boy's scent.

The younger boy didn't leave instead sitting on his bed. "You have perfect eyesight."

"What?" It was a struggle to follow the fucking logic leap that the younger boy had made. What did that have to do with anything?

"I saw you putting on contacts." He could actually hear the muscles in the younger boy's arm move as he played with his hair.

Dammit. "I'm trying a different look, okay."

"But you didn't change the color of your eyes, or their shape."

"We aren't having this conversation now, you Freak, so leave me alone." His voice sounded cold to his own ears. Good, that's what he needed. Of course the split second the words were out of his mouth he felt an emptiness, and he knew that it wasn't his emotion.

There was silence and then he heard the other boy move. "That's not the only thing I've noticed."

Dammit, why was he pushing this now? "Near, look I'll explain everything later, but right now you just...you just need to not be here." He needed his mind clear again. He needed to focus and he couldn't do that with him here.

"Would that make you happy?" It seemed a very simple question, anyone would ask, and yet there was something that screamed 'wrong' about it. Before he could even say anything he noticed something gleam out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you have a knife, Near?"

The silence seemed to show that Near was going to refuse to answer. "You seriously took a knife out of the kitchen?"

"No one notices me." A sigh. "Well no one but you." Again that wave of emptiness. "I wanted to see if I could get away with it."

"Why?" It certainly didn't seem like something the younger boy would do.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't." He had to pull himself together. "Listen, Near, I just..." Okay he could do this. Focus on one thing at a time and he could distract himself from the thirst. "We're going to put the knife back." One thing at a time.

"They will blame you." Near responded.

"Do I look like I care?" Slowly he was feeling more in control. Good.

"I'm not taking it back, at least not right now."

Mello rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious." He moved closer and there went the control that Mello had gained. "I might need it."

"Are you crazy?" He muttered trying to move away from the younger boy.

"No. Of course if I tell others what I suspect they might believe I am."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've changed. It isn't just your eyes. You move differently."

"And this prompted you to try and take a knife because you think you need it?" What the fucking hell?

"I simply considered it might be useful." Near actually moved so that he was almost touching Mello. "But maybe I was wrong." He actually sounded annoyed.

"So you want to need a knife?" This conversation was getting more ridiculous by the moment.

"No.." And Mello looked up because Near was never uncertain. "It wasn't about what I wanted."

"I don't get it." He'd like to blame the whole thing on the fact he was distracted, but he knew that wasn't it. He decided if this was going to get anywhere he needed to do something and so he tried to see what Near was thinking. 'He looked at me differently, but I know now it was not what I thought.' "What do you mean I looked at you differently?" Of course he realized as the words left his lips he was responding to thoughts, not spoken words.

Now he could see Near grip the knife tightly. "You read my thoughts."

He knew there was no turning back now. "You are right, Near. I have changed." His voice had a different timbre and when he stood up he knew his movements were more fluid.

"You are going to kill me aren't you." Mello found it curious that it wasn't a question. Near held the knife out in front of him watching Mello.

"Why would you think that?" He decided to dip into Near's mind again. 'Of course he couldn't feel anything for me but hate.' Mello laughed. "Honestly if I only hated you life would be so much simpler." This is why things had been so much clearer when he'd first been turned. The warring emotions within him had been silenced. He wondered without this change would he ever have realized.

"You did it again." The accusation didn't phase him.

"It's quite easy, and useful. Why shouldn't I do it as much as I want?" He smirked.

The knife remained firmly in place. He could move quickly enough that he could grab the knife before the younger boy noticed, but they needed to talk first. "You won't hurt me, and I realize now I don't want to hurt you."

"I never thought you would resort to lies." The younger boy actually sounded offended.

"It isn't a lie." He moved closer. "I have a feeling that if I hadn't changed we would have fucked things up but good. This way should be much more interesting." He licked his lips.

"I will use this." His voice didn't betray it, but the ever so slight shifting of the younger boy's muscles revealed his uncertainty.

"Will you?" Mello asked and in a blink he was holding the blade edge in his hand.

Near's eyes actually widened his eyes darting to the blood dripping on the hardwood floor. "You're bleeding."

"You sound concerned, not as if you are capable of stabbing me with that." He didn't let go of the blade watching the younger boy's eyes.

Near let go of it backing away before stopping himself his eyes narrowing. "So you've proved your point."

The blade dropped and Mello flexed his hand the wound healing almost immediately. "No, I haven't. You still think I mean to hurt you."

"Why wouldn't you? If I disappeared everything would be yours." Near's voice remained firm though his hand clenched in a way Mello could tell was him fighting the urge to twirl his hair.

"But I don't want that anymore." Mello grinned moving with the grace of a predator. "It's so much clearer now. You'll see."

He could tell Near was afraid, but the younger boy didn't make any motion to get away from him as he grabbed him pulling him closer. He'd make Near understand. When his fangs broke skin and he got the first taste of the younger boy's blood it was like tasting the most perfect thing he could imagine. Every wonderful flavor he'd ever craved all in one, and it was all for him.

He was careful to stop just before he had taken enough to kill and it saddened him slightly that Near truly did expect to die. He bit into his own wrist and coerced the younger boy to drink making soothing noises as Near latched on and started to feed. When he knew the younger boy had had enough he pulled his wrist away. They'd have to go out, but it would be harder than it had been for him and Matt, that didn't matter though. He needed to make sure Near could have his fill.

"You'll need to mask your eyes." He focused on the practical knowing this wasn't the time for all that they needed to work through. Near simply nodded as Mello took his hand. "Time to hunt. You probably won't need to do much. I'll bet you get all sorts of concerned folks coming to check on you, thinking you're a lost little child." He figured that would be the best way for Near to handle things. He certainly couldn't imagine the younger boy doing things the way he and Matt did.

"You really meant it." Mello shouldn't be surprised that Near could so easily work around the distraction of being thirsty to come back to that.

"I told you, but that's for later." He smirked. "For now the night is ours for the taking." And he'd show the younger boy how to enjoy it.


	3. Thou Shall Not Die

Only two people in Japan knew the truth about L's sleeping habits. One because he had known L for so long and the other because there was no way to keep the secret handcuffed together day and night. L, unlike most people, had no control over his sleep schedule. He wouldn't feel tired, at least not in the normal way, and simply seek out sleep. He would keep going until his body couldn't take it anymore and he would pass out. Sometimes he would be out for as long as eighteen hours, but most of the time it was closer to between ten and twelve. The first time it had happened with Light the younger boy had contacted Watari with barely contained worry. The older man had assured him this was normal and that L would eventually awaken. It had happened twice during the time that they were handcuffed together.

November fourth came and with it L was more determined to spend as much time as possible with the Shinigami. He knew she wouldn't actually tell him anything of import, but what he was most concerned with was what she avoided talking about. What she denied and what she said was true, but wouldn't give any details on. She was working for, or with, Light and therefore couldn't be trusted, but he could try and glimpse the lies that Light had constructed for her to say. What he asked was to see if he could catch any of the strands and make sense of them. Weave them back into the truth, no matter how small and frayed they might be. He was in the middle of a question when he felt his eyes closing. 'No, not now', he thought but of course it was too late by then. The last thing he saw was Light smirking.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he opened his eyes. The darkness was so complete, and he was still slightly disoriented, that he didn't realize immediately why he couldn't move his arms. He was handcuffed. It didn't take him very long to figure out he was in a bed, but he couldn't be sure which room he was in. Had Light done this? If so how had he done it without alerting Watari?

"No, little L. Light had nothing to do with this." The voice wasn't familiar, though he felt it should be.

"Sorry about the handcuffs." Now that voice he knew. What was Mello doing here? "Matty figured they would be necessary." Matty? Matt then was the first voice, but why were they here?

A more childlike voice was making 'whooshing' noises and he could hear the fabric of their shirt moving against their skin. The sound they were making, combined with that, indicated they might be playing with a toy of some sort. "I tried to convince them both that even if you were physically made to remain that didn't mean you would actually listen, but Matt seemed to think that wasn't very important." Near? What the hell did this mean?

"Don't worry I think you will agree with what I have to say." Matt said. "Mello, why don't you and Near go enjoy the city for a bit."

"I am hungry." Near said sounding slightly petulant. 

"Fine." He could hear movement and assumed that Mello had been sitting. Something about the way Mello said it, and the fact that he didn't immediately leave gave L some hope that maybe he still had an ally in all of this. The momentary flash of light as the door was opened almost blinded him.

When Near and Mello had left Matt came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now we can talk. It's such a shame when Kaleb found you that you were so young."

"Kaleb." L said softly. It was a vague memory, but something about the name brought back a sense of fear, worry, and a sense of urgency.

"I won't make anyone younger than 12 a vampire." He could feel the other's hand on his neck. "And until recently I have had the rule that I won't make one of an adult either."

L took a deep breath. He wanted to move, squirm away from any touch, but the handcuffs were too tight to grant him the chance to. "Recently? What has changed your mind?" He wasn't quite ready to dismiss the other as insane since long forgotten memories, and images, were making their way back to him.

"A very good question." Matt leaned closer. "I want a place of my own, but vampires are notorious for being territorial. We are worse than cats you see." Again he could sense a smirk even if he couldn't see it. "And I'm tired of going from place to place because I have to keep my head down. I've been working on an army for about a century now. I intend to take what I want. And I think I am finally ready. I have the smartest I can find. But you....well you got away. So I figured I would come and see what had become of you. Oh, you may not have known why you were doing it, but deep down you remembered what happened when you were young, and took the opportunity to collect all the clever ones. You hid them away, but not well enough. Mello and Near joined me and now....well if not you then I'm sure someone here will see how useful it can be to become one of us."

Only teenagers....then.... "You mean Light-kun?"

"Yes, only really we both know he goes by another name." Matt was close to his ear so he whispered. "Kira."

"You wouldn't..." L shook his head.

"Yes, in fact I will even if you do not agree to help me. I want the best and brightest after all." Matt ran a hand down L's chest. "He's plotting your death you know. It could be any day now."

L tried to act like he wasn't bothered by Matt being so close. "Why suddenly have you decided to seek an adult? Why would I be any different than any other adult before?"

Matt's movements stopped. Well it was more of a pause since L could still feel the nearness of his skin. "I'm so close. And besides I think we could come to an agreement. You aren't like most other adults anyway."

"That might be true, but it doesn't mean I will help you. I'm not afraid of death." L stated wishing he could push the other away.

"I know that, but I think lately you've began to see the possibility of something. I could help you get that." Matt started to move again. "If Light comes to me the Death Note might not be so important to him. And maybe the things you've convinced yourself you don't need, don't want, can be yours. Maybe."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh, but I do. I know enough anyway to know that Light appeals to you. That it would hurt you to see him taken away and imprisoned, or killed, that your need to be right maybe it's just a little quieter now." Matt was close again, almost whispering against the edge of his ear. "It doesn't make you weak to want someone. It doesn't make you weak to relate to someone. Loneliness may have served you for this long, but it isn't necessary. We could be your family, and you could have him."

"For a price." L turned away from him as much as he could.

"You might consider it one, I suppose. There is a bit of freedom lost, for a time. And I would expect you to listen to me, and follow reasonable orders, but I'm not without a heart." Matt grinned against his skin. "Caring for Mello wasn't an act. And I knew that he and Near could make peace. I even gave them the means. Don't be jealous you couldn't figure it out. Not being able to read minds would be a great hindrance to getting to the root of such problems." 

"But you still would make a vampire of Kira." L accused.

"Yes, I can't lose sight of my goals after all." 

"And what if I don't agree?" L asked.

"I will make you forget. I won't be able to take it all, but enough to make it so vague you will know you've forgotten something, but you won't be able to recall it no matter how hard you try. And likely you will die." Matt shrugged. "My kind is not prey for Shinigami, so your only hope is to be turned. I can't tell you exactly what Light has planned, but I assure you this is the only way for you to survive."

L, as much as he didn't fear death, didn't want to die either. "I don't really have a choice, then, do I? Or I should say that I do, but it will be unpleasant."

Matt nodded. "I will regret you didn't choose this as well." 

L sighed. "Very well. I suppose we can work out some sort of agreement. I don't like being told what to do."

Matt laughed softly. "I'm sure we can deal with that. Honestly, having someone to blindly follow orders isn't what I'm after anyway. And I don't think anything I ask of you will be so bad it will be a problem."

L wasn't sure what else to say, but Matt didn't really give him much of a choice anyway as he bit down. L felt himself get weaker, and dizzy, and disoriented. He even fought frantically at one point his survival instinct kicking in. 

"Drink. Hurry." The voice was so far away, but when he smelled the blood he obeyed not even caring.

When it was pulled away he tried to grab it again only to realize he was chained. Very slowly he came back to himself, and as he did the whole nights events become clear once again.

"Here." And the cuffs were off. "Better?"

L didn't respond simply sitting up. He took a few moments to process everything as he felt Matt stand up. He absently rubbed his wrists. They didn't hurt, but it gave him something to focus on.

"You should feel honored I changed a centuries held rule for you." Matt said as he went to move the curtains finally letting in the light of the city to the darkened room. 

"Maybe I do." L finally said not ready to stand himself. "Are you so sure Light will turn away from the Death Note?"

"I think it's worth the risk to have him on our side." Matt answered.

"Our side." L repeated softly.

"I will make sure that everything that could reveal Near, Mello and I is removed from the security tapes before I leave. We will be nearby." Matt smirked. It was obvious he was pleased his plan was coming together.

"And what about Light-kun? Will you visit him tonight?" L did wonder if the other would be too weak to turn Light at this point. Perhaps he would need another night or to feed first.

"No, I won't." He grinned. 

L turned to him his eyes narrowing. "What...."

Another smirk. "Exactly. I believe there are things the two of you need to work out before we get going on our plan, and this will be the perfect way to do it, but I won't wait for very long. Mello, Near and I will be waiting." He said heading to the door.

"And what if I won't?" L hadn't intended to push so early, but perhaps it was simply part of his nature. Everything must be tested, and limits found, and dealt with if possible.

"I will." Matt said not turning around. "I would prefer it to be you. I think it will be better if it is you. Oh, and you'll be very hungry. I suggest dealing with that as soon as I leave. Don't kill. Your eyes will be the biggest give away so find some way to mask them." Matt tossed something to him. "Call me on that if you need me."

L glanced at the phone. "Do you have some place in mind for your grand plan?"

"Maybe, but we will deal with details later." Matt left. L was alone with a hunger that was blossoming, questions that likely no one could answer, and just the tiniest bit of hope. The hope was the part that bothered him the most.


End file.
